


someone stop me

by wrotetheother51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Help, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sin™, Smut, i can only seem to write lams, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotetheother51/pseuds/wrotetheother51
Summary: Alexander, stressed as always, has been cooped up in his study working day in, day out. John hates seeing his husband so stressed, so he decides to give him a little... "special attention," while he's working.Alexander eagerly returns the favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this shits just wild y'all

"Alexander?" John shyly called from the doorway. His husband grunted, not tearing his eyes away from his work for even a moment, the only sound in the room being the frantic scribbling from Alexander's incessant writing. John sighed, a sympathetic smile gracing his features.  
"Why do you write like you're running out of time?"  
"I'll lose my job if I don't get this plan through congress."  
Alexander was constantly overworking himself. He rarely took breaks, he barely got any sleep anymore, and sometimes he even forgot to eat. John had to constantly check on him and remind him to care for himself. The poor man, he was always so concentrated, and John rarely got to spend time with him anymore. He missed his husband.  
"Can I get you anything?" John asked. Alexander threw down his quill, sighing in defeat as he leaned back slightly in his chair, taking off his reading glasses and letting his eyes close. He rested his head on his hand that was propped up on the armrest. John feared he had upset him by asking and was about to apologize; Alexander could sense this and cut him off before he got the chance to do so. "I'm sorry, John, I'm just very stressed," he began, "I've been working day and night for weeks to work this out and it's killing me." John pouted, looking over Alexander as he lay slumped in his chair.  
"I barely have time to breathe."  
John wanted to help him, he hated seeing him so stressed and hard on himself. Not knowing quite how to help yet, he quietly made his way over to Alexander and began playing with his hair. He let out a contented sigh, leaning into John's touch as he lightly stroked the long, dark strands. John thought for a moment. An idea had come to him, but... It was so indecent.  
Could he really do such a lubricious thing?  
Now?  
He continued to fumble with Alexander's hair for a few moments. He was so busy, but it would be beneficial for both of them. He missed their intimacy. It would help Alexander feel better, and he would rather enjoy it too...  
He had made up his mind; he wanted to help him de-stress, even if it was by impure means. He slowly and quietly walked in front of him, standing in the gap between his chair and his desk. He gently sank to his knees, shuffling himself back under the desk just a little bit to allow for room. Alexander opened his eyes, caught off guard by the sight of John kneeling between his legs, his eyes looking up into his with a mischievous little glint. It was barely there, but being the observant and detail-oriented man he was, Alexander surely saw it.  
"John? What do you think you're doing?" He asked a little sternly. He had to get back to work soon, this was not the time for games! Instead of answering, John placed his hand on Alexander's upper thigh, massaging small circles through his breeches. His inner thighs were very sensitive, and Alexander's heart jumped. "John! I have to get back to work!" He said quickly, his words rushed and a little frantic. John smiled innocently as his hand slid up, cupping Alexander, his thumb still rubbing him lightly.  
"Then work," he replied simply.  
The cheeky bastard...

His hand began working him harder through his pants, rubbing along his length as he applied a firm pressure. Alexander twitched, and tried to pretend John wasn't there. If Alexander really had wanted John to stop, he could have just stood up and left the room. However, after readjusting his glasses and picking up his quill, he began writing once again. He scrawled notes on the parchment, his once elegant and flowing handwriting growing sloppier as his mind kept fighting to focus. One side of him desperately wanted to finish his work, yet the other side was too focused on the feeling of John undoing the buttons on his breeches. His attention was swinging back and forth like a pendulum. He could feel John's hand snaking in, touching him in all the right places, teasingly grazing his fingers across the sensitive skin. Alexander bit down on the inside of his cheek, trying to desperately distract himself as John freed his member from its confinement. Alexander turned his leg inwards as a poor attempt to hide himself. John, however, had other plans, and he spread Alexander's legs as wide as he could (given he was still wearing his pants), effectively holding them in place so he wouldn't budge. He sat back and admired the sight before him,  
and Alexander had long since abandoned his work. 

His eyes were fixated on nothing in particular; one second it was the door directly across from his desk, then the flickering flame of the candle or a small patch of spilled ink. His fist clenched a scrap piece of parchment on the desktop. With his other, he hastily loosened his cravat. He waited, waited to feel John do something. Anything. It felt like hours were passing as he sat there, exposed and untouched. He could feel the blood pumping through his body as it rushed straight down. He was aching with need, and it was beginning to frustrate him. 

He was so thoroughly aroused that it was borderline shameful; his cock stood throbbing, pre-cum beading up at the tip. The hunger for sex crawled under his skin like an itch. He usually wasn't like this, and now that he began to think, he couldn't recall the last time he had any form of sexual contact; with John or by himself. He began to heat up as he gave in to his desires, snaking his hand down below his desk. He stroked himself with a tight grip, up and down, his hips bucking into his hand as he did so. His thumb rubbed at the head, groaning as his fingers spread the pre-cum around.  
'How lascivious of me,' he thought.

John watched this from his spot under the desk. He too was fondling himself, having undid his trousers. His legs had spread slightly and he had slicked up two digits, lewdly fingering himself as he rubbed his growing erection. He was quite the sight; curly locks spiraling out of control, shirt unbuttoned, deep eyes sparkling, his freckled cheeks set aflame with a rosy pink. If only Alexander could see him, he thought. If only he could see what he was doing...  
He fingered himself harder at the fantasy as his hand covered his mouth, preventing any sound from slipping past his lips. 

Before he could even begin to get too into the movement, Alexander accidentally let a moan slip out, louder than he was comfortable with, as he felt the warmth of John's mouth finally wrap around the head of his pulsing member. He flushed from the embarrassment, but continued to let the sounds of pleasure flow. John's mouth was warm and wet, and he took little bits of Alexander at a time so as not to choke. He bobbed his head up and down, sometimes suckling on specific spots that drove Alexander wild. He was so tempted to watch, but he still had so much work to get done. He moved to grab his quill and continue writing, but it was to no avail. There was no way he was going to get these documents written with John doing him like that. 

Nonetheless he tried, getting maybe 2 or 3 words down every few minutes, his free hand under the desk tangled within John's hair as he grasped the curly locks, manually moving John's head up and down to take him. He wanted to look so badly...  
So he caved, and he did. 

Pushing his chair back, he looked down and let out a purely animalistic moan at what he saw. John looked so pretty with his cock buried in his mouth. His cheeks were still a glowing pink, his lips slick, and his half-lidded eyes gazed up at Alexander as he took every inch of him into his mouth. He stilled, fighting back his gag reflexes, before pulling completely off and coughing a little. He grasped Alexander's glistening cock and worked it with his hand as he rested his head on his thigh, looking up at him with an innocent demeanor. Alexander let out a breathy chuckle as he pushed back John's hair. "You think you can play that card with me after having me buried in your mouth? While you're sitting there riding your own fingers? You really think you're innocent?" he asked, and John simply smiled cutely as he licked at the tip, stretching himself open with a third fingner. Alexander grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back, and John moaned loudly at the rough treatment, his free hand quickly moving to fondle himself once again. Alexander prodded the head of his cock at John's lips. "You're such a whore," he said, amused as John willingly opened his mouth to take him once again. He sucked hard, pressing his tongue up against the underside of Alexander's length as his head continued to bob fast. He removed his fingers and worked what his mouth couldn't take with his hands, expertly twisting and pulling. "You're so cute," Alexander began, "you're doing so good," John hummed, adoring the praise, the vibrations shooting up Alexander's spine making him moan filthily. He was beginning to twitch, getting closer to his climax, the release he so desperately needed. "So, so well, baby."

He sank back in his chair, and John moved Alexander's leg, propping it up on his shoulder as he took Alexander's entire length down his throat. "Fuck, John," he panted as he leaned his head back against the chair, completely writhing. His hands grasped John's head, completely lost for words, and all he could do was cry and moan like a dirty slut. He could feel the pressure building inside him about to burst, and John continued to suck, lick, and kiss every inch of him. "Shit, yes, like that! No, don't you dare stop--Aah!-- damn it, John," Alexander was a panting mess by now, "I'm so close," he cried, "god, you're so good at that, please keep going, I'm--"  
He was cut short as he finally hit his climax, moaning obscenely loud, no longer caring to control his volume. His cum shot out into John's mouth, dribbling down his chin as he swallowed what he could. Alexander lay breathless, taking in the sight of John lapping up every drop. Once finished, John sat back on his knees, out of breath. "I hope I did well," he giggled, his voice sounding a little rough. Alexander simply looked at him. He didn't say anything, he didn't move. He just observed.  
His erection hadn't gone. Had John not done well enough? He was about to comment when Alexander pulled him up off the floor. 

He quickly scattered everything from his desktop, sending the parchment papers flying and a jar of jet black ink spilled on the floor as he pushed John on his back to lay on the table. "Alexander, what are you--" He crashed his lips down to his, a feverish, heated kiss that John quickly surrendered to. He was so distracted by Alexander's tongue begging for entrance that he didn't notice him removing his breeches fully. By now they were painfully tight, but John was so concerned with pleasing Alexander that he had no time to notice. 

Alexander took a moment to remove the rest of John's unwanted clothing, tossing them to the ground, and he flipped John over so he was bent over the desk. John squeaked, slightly embarrassed by the position. Alexander raked his nails down his lovers back, kissing as he went down, making John squirm in delight. Alexander put his fingers to John's mouth, signaling him to suck; he quickly obliged to the silent command, all the while he could feel Alexander's hard member pressing against his thigh, barely, teasingly rubbing against his own length. Fuck, when was the last time he felt like this? He felt so helpless, so turned on, he wanted to be taken so badly. His mind was racing a thousand miles per hour. 

Alexander's fingers prodded at his entrance, his other hand gently wrapped around John's neck. He tilted John's head with said hand while sucking a dark hickey onto his sensitive skin. John was whimpering like a lost puppy, his mouth dropping open in a silent cry as Alexander's fingers pushed into him, thrusting quickly, fucking him hard and well. He bit his lip, loud hums and pants filling the room as Alexander's fingers worked him. The pace gradually slowed until Alexander had completely removed his fingers, John whining at the loss of the contact he so desperately craved. It had been weeks since their last love-making session, so this was a luxury long overdue for the both of them. 

John was still a little tight, but it felt perfect to Alexander as he slid into him with relative ease. John lay bent over on the desk, his beautiful gasps and groans of pleasure like music to Alexander's ears as he eagerly took every inch. Beginning a steady pace of thrusting, John was in the clouds, in love with the feeling of being fucked so well. Alexander stretched him perfectly, every thrust hitting deeper, harder, and the desk below him was shaking from the relentless pounding that John had been craving to feel for so long.  
There were nights when Alexander would be up late in his study, and John, desperate for release, would take it upon himself to satisfy his own needs.  
This was so much better than anything he could ever do to himself. 

John let out an obscene moan as Alexander hit his prostate head on, the wonderful sensation ringing throughout his body like a bell being struck. His painfully hard member rubbed against the table with every thrust, the friction edging John closer and closer to his release. Alexander, close to his own climax once more, showed no sign of slowing down. He wanted to repay John for his earlier performance, and he was going to give it his all. John's legs trembled, the wondrous feeling of orgasm sneaking up on him as he moaned his husband's name in the small study. The air grew thick with anticipation and the heat of lust.  
Just a few more thrusts and he would melt into the floor.  
His hands frantically grabbed the wooden desk, his cries beautifully pouring out as he came, hotly spilling over the wooden desk. Alexander too had reached his second peak, breathlessly filling John up as he stilled deep within him. 

Both men lay still for a moment, too exhausted to move from their positions. Alexander was the first to move, pulling out slow and gently, and John sighed at the loss, feeling empty once more. Alexander readjusted his trousers as John continue to lay belly down on his desk, red in the face, desperately trying to catch his breath.  
Fresh cum was trickling down his thighs. 

It was a glorious thing to behold, Alexander noted, sitting back in his chair. 

He devilishly smirked to himself as his eyes gazed over his work.

**Author's Note:**

> what the fukc is wrONG with me


End file.
